robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Anger Management
++ Ibex ++ Nestled to the right of the Magnanese Mountain range and occupying a wide, flat plain, the city of Ibex is host to a major portion of Cybertron's transportation centers. Used in ancient times to launch the long lost Ark-1, Ibex is still home to the Central Spaceport, which runs shuttles from Cybertron to some of its orbital stations and satellites, such as the Messatine mining station, the lunar penitentury of Garrus-1. Transportation hubs and development centers have sprung up all around the space port, along with long stretches of test roads and airfields, where bleeding-edge vehicle designs are researched and developed. The primary colors of the area are white, silver and pale blue, with dull gray roads and black and yellow hazard stripes interdispersed among working areas. Hangars, spaceports, bullet-shaped buildings and domes are the primary forms of archtecture. The Velocitronian Embassy is naturally located here, close to the Speedia - the planet's most expansive and famous racetrack, home to the Ibex Cup competition. The Ibex Center for Athletic Medicine is here, where speeder frames are maintained, honed and developed, pit crews are trained, and specialized fuel types are developed. Cybertron's most elite club, The Circle, is located a short distance away from the Speedia. Though the planetary races have been cancelled and space travel restrained, enterprising (or bold) individuals have managed to gain access to locked down facilities, taking advantage of the empty tracks and abandoned crew stations for illegal races and illegal upgrading. Despite the fact that Drift and Lockdown never actually finished the gig and only managed to off one of the targets assigned to them, Drift is tired of chasing these people down and wasting resources on trying to kill them, only to find out that his friends happen to be allied with the aforementioned targets. There are other reasons, too, that would Drift would only admit to a select few. Like the fact that he's actually trying to become a better person and leave his old past behind. Subsequently, Drift has decided that the time has come to cash in on the gig. The bounty on Rung's head had doubled anyway, so it isn't as if they're missing on anything. The red and white mech now is now arriving at a public transport platform a block away from the IAA, hoping to meet Lockdown on the way over. Tipping the wide brim of a metallic cowboy hat, Lockdown's optics shift towards the public transport as it arrives. Adjusting the poncho he glances about, not subspacing either yet as he pushes his back off the wall and turning towards the IAA building. He takes a few moments to see if his partner notices him before starting to walk off. Drift raises a brow ridge at Lockdown's flamboyant appearance, but doesn't comment on it. He follows Lockdown towards the IAA, taking several hefty strides to catch up with the bounty hunter. "Shiftlock said you were looking for me," he comments, eying the other mech somewhat suspiciously. Glancing to Drift as he catches up, Lockdown nods before saying, "Well you did seem to disappear all of a sudden after what happened during part of the 'job'." He waits to judge the mechs reaction as he adds, "Just wanted to know if you were still in, trying to go solo, or pulling out." Course he doesn't mention the five million shanix that may be out on the other mechs head. "..." Drift looks away. "Sorry about that," he says, although he doesn't sound very sincere. "But this job is officially done. I'm tired of chasing down these targets only to have them slip out from under our fingers at the last klik every time. They doubled the bounty on the psychiatrist's helm, so we'll still get paid the same amount, even though the other three are still running around." He walks boldly into the lobby of the IAA and approaches the receptionist. "I'm looking for Axle," he says, cutting to the chase. The IAA's main offices are a sight to behold. Beautiful scupltures grace the center of the atrium, with decorative holograms dancing across their surfaces. At a large desk are three receptionists, two of which are busy with others and the third looks up to answer Drift. He arches an optic ridge at him, with a mildly incredulous look. "Axle no longer works here." he replies. "I can agree with you on that. But 'they' may think otherwise.", Lockdown replies as he glances about. Last time he was contacted his employer prefered to remain anonymous, but now things have changed. Raising an optic ridge as he looks to the receptionist saying, "Well thats unfortunate." Drift just shakes his helm, sliding a sideways look at Lockdown. "It doesn't matter. I don't really care what 'they' think," he says, "I'm done." Drift frowns, looking suspicious. "Okay, well, whoever took Axle's place, I want to talk to him," he says, looking impatient. "Right now." The receptionist shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to make an appointment, Cipher is not in his office right now." He says dully. "It has been a very busy time for us, with ground tournaments having just relaunched." Lockdown's optics narrow as the pair are denied a quick meeting. He frowns as he focus on the receptionist saying, "Yes we can understand how busy you must be. But we still have importan business to discuss." He relaxes as he looks to Drift saying, "Well seems like things are going to be delayed. Unless you have a idea of how to bring the gentlemech here." Drift expression hardens. "What he said," glancing over at Lockdown. His optics narrow. "If.. Cipher isn't available right now, well too bad. I want to talk to someone of equal importance. /Now/. Am I /clear/?" he looms over the receptionist, his optics simmering angrily. "I'm not about to accept a delay. This has been long enough coming." The receptionist flinches, cringing away from Drift. "Ah--ah...I'm sorry!" he stammers. "I don't even know where he is! I mean he's probably at Blurr's hab suite in the complex across the road, but I doubt they'd just -let- you in!" Lockdown places a hand on Drifts shoulder but quickly removes it as he locks eyes with the receptionist as he says, "As you can see my partner is a little impatient when it comes to matter such as this." When they give him the info on Ciphers hab suite he rolls his optics before glancing out towards it. Turning back to the other mech he says, "Well then you better have a idea of how to remedy that. Cause delaying us any further is looking to not be the smart thing to do." Drift glares at the receptionist, but doesn't make further move to antagonize him. "Fine. If he's not there though, I'm not about to just dip town." He turns swiftly on his heel and heads for the exit of the complex. "Oh we're going to remedy this alright. I am going to find Cipher. And if he's not around, well, there better be someone else around who can give us the money," he says, walking towards Blurr's hab suite across the street. He strolls up to the front gate and rings the buzzer. The main doors lead into another atrium that looks just as beautiful as the one they'd just left. This one has a -fountain- of engex in the middle, apparently free to anyone who might walk in...well, not everyone is allowed to just walk in. A drone confronts them as soon as they enter. "HALT. STATE YOUR BUSINESS." It demands. Drift's optics simmer an angry crimson as he glances around their posh surroundings. His hand lingers on his blaster that's holstered at his hip. "I want to talk to Cipher. Is he here?" he says, staring at the drone icily. Lockdown shakes his head at Drift as he looks to the mech, sending his hat to subspace before locking optics with the drone saying, "We were informed that Cipher may be on the premises. Can you please tell him that a pair of business associates wish to speak with him." Unlike his partner he isn't immediately going for weapons, though he is half tempted to himself. But no need to bring in security right now. The drone pauses, perhaps searching its database for information and scanning them. "SORRY. 'CIPHER' IS NOT A CURRENT RESIDENT. DID YOU MEAN 'CLIPPER'?" Drift folds his arms, looking exasperated. Drones. Seriously. "Okay I know he doesn't live here, but can you tell us if he's on the premises or not?" He glances over at Lockdown. This isn't going as planned. Lockdown almost slaps his hand into his face but least the other mech didn't start shooting as he remains focused on the drone saying, "Yes Cipher does not live here. But we were told he was possibly visiting, Blurr, who is a tenent here. If you don't keep a visitor log, then something is seriously lacking in your processor. So think for a moment and tell me if he's been here recently." The drone pauses again, then finally answers. "ACCESS DENIED. IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED." Ah, but if they tell the drone who they are, the police will be onto them in a flash. The elevator on the far side of the room opens at that moment, and someone exits, carrying a couple of cases of collapsed equipment no doubt. He looks like a small space-worthy flight form. Perhaps he can answer better than the drone can? Drift looks like he wants to just blast the drone into a gazillion pieces. But that won't help their cause, so as soon as the mech exiting the elevator enters the room, he strides over to him, resisting the urge to grab him by the neck and shake him like a rag doll. "You," he growls. "Where's Cipher?" "Heh, just what we need," Lockdown says. Looking to the drone he says, "We'll be taking our leave in a moment. Allow me to take care of this first." Following Drift he says, "Pardon my partners impatience. Its just that we came to Ibex on business with an official of the IAA and been pointed in so many directions, it has grinded his gears a bit." The mech's brow ridges go up a bit. "I am he." My, he's grumpy. But Cipher is used to grumpy people. He smiles politely at Lockdown. "That's quite all right, I know how that can be. Now, what can I help you two with?" Except that Drift is giving the mech a look like he wants to murder him. "..." When Lockdown starts to excuse his behavior, he clenches a fist and looks irritated. He's tempted to smash the beautiful engex fountain. To help relieve his anger and, to spite Blurr. Oops, looks like he was gripping the side of the fountain a little too tightly and now it's cracked. "I would ask what the hell happened to Axle, but that isn't important. So I'll spare us the pleasantries and cut to the chase. He owes us money for a job he hired us to do while he worked for the IAA, so that's why we're here. We finished it. So. The money, if you will." He steps towards Cipher, arms folded. Raising an optic ridge Lockdown takes note of Drifts mood but only shakes his head, "Right now I suggest you cool your engines if we're going to get anywhere. Right now its time to be the professionals we are, not thugs." Course things would be different if he was upset as well. Its lucky that he's still has his exemption but the other mech would be sent to a white out cell in moments if not executed. Focusing his attention back to Cipher he says, "Unless your unfamiliar with the contract, we are here on 'that' business." Course he doesn't state what that business is as he glances towards the drone. "Hmm." Cipher rubs his head. "Well, if you'll give me a moment, I'll check into the records of previous engagements I received upon taking his position. I may be able to do something about that, if he was authorized to use company funds to pay for the job." He pulls out a datapad and studies it. Finally he looks up, appearing slightly disturbed. "It seems that according to this contract, you were required to bring him the targets' brain modules as proof of execution..." Drift is trying. He really is. Even though it doesn't really look like it. "I don't care what the damn contract says," he hisses. Then he regains his composure. Lockdown is right, after all. "Look, we burned his workplace to the ground. It's not like there was a brain module to even retrieve." He tries to avoid the fact that they only managed to off one of the targets. "Axle also told me that the bounty on one of the target's heads was doubled. So.. yeah. I expect as much." He gives Cipher an expectant look. Now Lockdown has to restrain himself from hitting Drift or the other mech though he doesn't show it as he puts on his poker face. There is slight irritation in his voice as he says, "A technicality which can be fixed if absolutely necessary. Though retrieval at this time can be troublesome, least it isn't in any others hands at this time." "And what of the others?" Cipher questions. "You only spoke of one." He shrugs. "Well I'm afraid you'll have to care, since it seems you signed it, signifying your full agreement to the terms. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help you until you've retrieved the specified evidence from the victims as per the terms of the contract." The mech smiles apologetically. "I didn't write it, naturally, if I had, I wouldn't have including anything so stringent. But unfortunately, since according to our records it seems that he authorized this using the association's funds, we are required to abide by its policies." Drift optics are simmering angrily. He is doing everything within his power to keep from strangling this Cipher guy. "Okay, fine. We'll bring the 'specified evidence' but I'm not walking out of here without the bounty. And since you seem to agree that the terms were too stringent, you should be happy to comply, right?" he says, stepping towards Cipher ominously. His hand hasn't gone to his weapon though. Yet, anyway. He glances over at Lockdown, to see if the other mech agrees. "I would be, but unfortunately I can't." Cipher says, shaking his head. "It's not up to me. I can't pay you until you've brought the evidence, as the contract says. But you look like strong mechs, I'm sure you'll have no trouble doing so." he starts to push past them. Placing his hand once more on Drifts shoulder Lockdown locks optics with the mech as he nods before looking to Cipher, "Two or least one has gone underground, the other having not been seen in some time while the other is pursued by the authorities. As for the last they appear to have not taken advantage of their new line of work with the Autobots." His optics narrow as he moves to stop the mech now he adds, "We can get you what you want. But we're going to need a little compensation before any further business." Drift steps in front of Cipher as well, his optics burning with rage. But he retains his composure, amazingly. "You can't certainly be thinking you can just brush this off and throw it in the closet just because you're not Axle, do you? We signed the contract and did what was asked of us to the best of our ability. So, there's going to be an exchange," he states, glowering at the smaller mech. Cipher sighs. "As I said, I am bound by the association's policies, because its funds were used to contract you. I can't pay you until you present the evidence specified. Don't worry, I'm not brushing it off. I will fulfill our end of the deal if you fulfill yours. But you haven't, yet." Again, he tries to leave. Drift doesn't move though. He stands firmly in front of Cipher, optics simmering. "I said. An exchange." His hand dangles near his blaster as he steps closer to Cipher, his expression ominous. Lockdown is silent as he looks to Drift but doesn't move or say anything else. Instead he glances back to the drone to make sure they aren't calling for the authorities. A scowl crosses his face for a moment as Cipher once more mentions the contract. Regaining his composure he's half tempted to let Drift do as he wants along with weighing other options since things seem to be spiraling out of control. Finally he breaks his silence as he says, "We are going to fulfill our end. Just need something to ensure that you will honor yours. Course we don't need things to get heated like a pit of molten slag." "According to Axle's records, he already gave you a handsome downpayment, and you signed the contract, agreeing that it was enough." Cipher insists, chuckling despite the threats. "Ah, that's the thing about contracts, they never let you change your mind later. That's why I always make it a point to be careful where I sign." Drift is so tempted to just pick Cipher up by the neck and string him up like a piece of meat. But he resists. "Say what you like. We're not leaving without compensation," he says, glancing over at Lockdown. He's managed to control himself up until this point in time, but he's getting slagging close to his breaking point. If Cipher doesn't let up soon... "Alright its time to stand down. You know what will happen if I let you cut loose in here," Lockdown is focused on Drift now as he speaks, "Yes I can agree with wanting conpensation for work but as you can see this mech is stubborn on the terms. So unless you want to shoved into a iso cell or worse, its better to go back to using logic before any unwanted visitors come in." Cipher just shrugs. "Come see me again once you've obtained the evidence specified and I'll pay you according to the terms of the contract." They might not be leaving, but -he- is. Of course if they hang around too long, the police will probably show up. Suddenly he transforms, his body folding into a small spacecraft and he makes a beeline for the door. Is Drift listening? It's possible that everything Lockdown is saying is totally lost on Drift. He's in 'the seeing red zone.' He raises his blaster and tries to shoot Cipher as he is leaving. "" he radios Lockdown. Cipher is pretty fast, though. He's gone before the shot can hit him, but once the shot goes off, the drone alerts the police to their presence. It won't be long before the authorities arrive... Now Lockdown really has a reaon to facepalm yet he doesn't do it, instead scowling as Drift takes the shot. Honestly this mech is too damn impulsive and now the bloody security corps is on their way. Turning back to his partner he radios back, And right now the bounty hunter doesn't wish to explain the reason he's hanging around. Making his way for the exit. Drift takes Lockdown's advice and transforms, racing out of Blurr's hab suite, making it to the public transport platform in record time. He will have been long gone by the time the authorities arrive. "< I know. I'll let you know when. Heh. They'll be eating nothing but our dust by the time they arrive.>" Taking a different route, Lockdown quickly activates his camo and fades from sight, radioing his ship for a pickup on the outskirts of Ibex.